U.S. Pat. No. 6,870,087 B1 describes a single-string solar module with a frame configuration in which the frame is rotatably mounted in a support structure so as to allow a slanted orientation towards the sun. Numerous single-string solar modules can be arranged in parallel in a support structure. “Multi-string solar modules” are likewise described. Moreover, multi-string solar modules are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,555 B2, which have been placed on slanted L-shaped concrete members.
International patent application WO 00/12839 A1 describes a mounting device for solar modules having a small aspect ratio on a pitched roof. Cross rails are attached to mounting rails arranged on said pitched roof at places predefined by through-holes. One end of such a cross rail has hinges, while the other end has latching hooks. In this manner, if necessary, rectangular solar modules that have been attached in the hinges can be laid flat, or set up at a predefined inclination angle.
Japanese patent application JP 2000064523 A describes a mounting device for solar modules that have a board-shaped design due to a large aspect ratio. In order to optimally utilize the incident sunlight, many solar modules in a photovoltaic system are arranged in parallel on a concrete surface as the flat horizontal substrate, at a set-up angle slanted towards the incident sunlight. The arrangement is installed by means of a mounting device that consists essentially of mounting rails arranged on the concrete surface and of insertion elements attached thereto. The mounting rails consist of U-shaped sections that are screwed with the opening facing downwards onto the concrete surface. At predefined raster dimensions, the mounting rails have through-holes for securing the insertion elements. Each insertion element consists of two separate metal brackets having different leg lengths that are each screwed into a through-hole. The upper edge of each metal bracket has a double fold so that the edge area of the solar modules can be inserted laterally. Here, in order to minimize the insertion depth of the solar modules, it is provided that the insertion elements are arranged on the side edges of the solar modules. Optionally, the insertion elements can hold one or two solar modules. The distance of the two metal brackets from each other and the difference in the leg lengths of the two metal brackets immutably determine the width and the insertion angle (inclination angle) of the solar modules that are to be inserted. Solar modules positioned in the center can only be dismantled after the adjacent solar modules have been removed or at least after they have been moved aside while the appertaining insertion elements are dismantled. In order to insert the solar modules from the side, an appropriate place on the side is always necessary. Moreover, as a rule, long solar modules have to be mounted by two technicians in order to prevent bending and damage of the solar module.